1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aquarium pump with LED lamps, and especially to an aquarium pump of which a coil of a motor is used as a primary coil unit, and a secondary coil unit is provided to induce a low voltage used for illumination of the LED lamps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A pump for pumping air into water must be provided in an aquarium for the living things in the water. A conventional pump is provided with an air intake tube to connect an air pipe, an inlet unit for entering of water and an outlet; an internal sinking motor unit is used for pumping water and air into the aquarium from the outlet, and a filter can be provided under the sinking motor for filtering water.
And more, the aquarium is also provided with illuminating lamps. Conventional illuminating lamps used are halo spots, they must be provided with a device composed of a rectifier for use. And because of the requirement of environmental conservation in the present days, it is a tendency that an LED lamp set is used instead of the conventional halo spots. For example, in a published prior art Taiwan Utility model “ILLUMINATING EQUIPMENT FOR AQUARIUM” with a publication no. M372635, an illuminating equipment comprises: an adjustable bracket of which one end is fixed onto the aquarium for adjusting; an LED lamp set connecting to the other end of the adjustable bracket; by rotation of an adjusting seat and a rotatable arm, an effect of adjusting the irradiation angle can be achieved, and by using different sheets provided with lenses, various ranges of irradiation can be provided, i.e., range of irradiation can be adjusted; further, by using LED lamps with different temperatures and colors, effect of having different temperatures and colors can be achieved.
And more, in a published prior art Taiwan Utility model “LED ILLUMINATING DEVICE FOR AQUARIUM” with a publication no. M347827, an LED illuminating lamp set installed on an aquarium is disclosed, wherein a lampshade is embedded in its periphery having LEDs with semi-spherical reflective cups; under the lampshade, an assembly including a plurality of light gathering sheets and separating boards are engaged in grooves at the bottom edge of the lampshade for positioning, hence the irradiated lights from the LEDs are concentrated within the aquarium to increase penetrating strength of light beams, to increase brightness and reduce lamps used for preventing dazzling lights offensive to eyes and for preventing breeding of aquatic plants in the glass case.
In the prior cases, LED lamps are applied, however, by the fact that the LED lamps must use low voltage for supplying electricity, while municipal electricity generally is 110V-220V, a voltage converter is necessary for applying the LED lamps, this largely increases cost, and makes complicate of the electric line connecting of the aquarium; thereby improvement is wanted.